Nozomi Sakurai
Nozomi Sakurai (桜井望) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is the Guild Master of the guild 'Carmina'. Appearance Astrum Coming Soon Christmas Coming Soon Real Life Coming Soon Personality Coming Soon History Astrum Before Re:Dive Coming Soon Main Story Coming Soon Carmina Story Coming Soon Initial Card Story On one of her 'special day offs', Nozomi is being chased by a group of fanboys when she comes across an unfamiliar face. Not wanting him to get the wrong idea and escalating the drama, she manages to run away with him until they finally escape. However, by the time she escapes, the day is over meaning so is her day-off. After introducing herself to Yuuki, she parts ways with him. Nozomi meets Yuuki again by chance and finds him looking through one of her photo albums. Honoured, but embarrassed, she offers to spend her next day off with him. However, upon meeting him again once more, she has gained weight and hides herself with a suit of armor. She resolves to start a diet, but has difficulty with the ideas given to her. However, thanks to Yuuki's encouragement, she continues to try hard so that he can see 'the cutest side of her'. The next time Nozomi meets with Yuuki, she tells him of how she's going to be in a stage-play for 'Little Red Riding Hood'. With Yuuki's help, she spends the day practicing her lines, though she quickly realises that the story has been altered slightly to be a romance between the wolf, who is really a man who was cursed to become a wolf, and Red Riding Hood. Nozomi is initially embarrassed to think that she'll have to have a kiss scene, but thankfully realises that she had actually grabbed the wrong script. Nozomi meets with Yuuki to ask him for some help with the lyrics for a love song that she has been asking to write for by her Manager. Feeling inexperienced, she looks for some advice, but is still left confused and unsure. Wanting to understand the feeling of love some more, she accepts Yuuki's offer for them to 'practice' by going on a date the next day. The two of them go shopping and then go have lunch, but a sudden rainshower puts Nozomi's schedule on hold. However, Nozomi feels like she can finally write the love song thanks to the day. Unfortunately, the song she writes is too embarrassing to show to Yuuki. It's time for another one of Nozomi's concerts and she has saved a ticket just for Yuuki, who unfortunately has work so can't attend. Not wanting him to miss out, she goes to help him with his work on the day of the concert so that he can finish early. The two of them move some luggage and clean an abandoned castle, but the final job left to Yuuki seems like it'll take too long. However, the feelings of wanting Yuuki to hear her sing gives her the energy to help finish the task in time. Finally, she performs her concert for everyone, but especially Yuuki, to see and hear. After all the work she'd been putting in, she manages to get a special day off and wants to spend it with Yuuki. The two of them go for lunch, but are interrupted by fanboys so have to change plans. Upon escaping though, the two are once again met with fangirls this time. Again and again, the two escape fans only to encounter more fans until finally they head to a nearby mountain, only to realise the day is over. Nozomi reminisces over being an idol and all the trials and tribulations she's overcome to get to where she is and thanks Yuuki for all his help. Though she secretly laments being an idol because she's unable to show her true feelings to him as a result. Christmas Card Story Coming Soon Forgetful Carol Story Coming Soon Present Panic! Story Coming Soon Real Life Coming Soon Trivia Coming Soon Quotes * "I'm going to aim to become a top idol! I'll be counting on your support!" * "I do sometimes think that, if you wanted me to, then I'd be okay with not being an idol anymore. ... But not very often!" * "In this song, the feelings of the girl's unrequited love really come through? ... Hee hee, you really are thick." * "Once I become a top idol, what do you think the world will look like? When that time comes, will you still be here by my side...?" * "Sorry for the wait! Show time! This rhythm is for you!" — Category:Characters Category:Carmina Category:Human